


Sally Face One Shots

by I_am_too_gay



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_too_gay/pseuds/I_am_too_gay
Summary: Idk man just a bunch of one Shots





	1. Jealousy

**Sal's P.O.V**

I sat silently next to a drawing Larry as we shared a pair of ear buds. He quietly sang along to the Sanitys Fall song.

I smiled and leaned over so I could place a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "Sal you are too adorable." I blushed and looked away.

I got a call from Todd and stopped the music. "Yeah?" I answered. He said something about me and larry meeting up at his place and we agreed to go. I clipped my prosthetic back on and we left the apartment room.

Once we got there we knocked and Neil answered the door. He looked upset about something. "You okay Neil?" Larry asked as we walked in.

"Oh it's nothing I just-" Todd cut him off with a chuckle. "He forgot I wanted us to all go out and eat today and he wanted just the two of us to go out on a date or something." He hugged Neil.

"Hes also upset because I invited Travi. Since weve gotten closer to him." He laughed nervously as both Larry and Neil glared at him.

"You're kidding! Seriously?" Larry groaned. I laughed and elbowed him. "He's fine he doesnt bully anybody anymore." I smiled at the hint of jealousy he showed.

Eventually Ash, Maple, Chug, and Travis showed up and we headed out. Ash also seemed unhappy about travis being with us.

We arrived at a small diner and Todd locked the doors of his car as we went inside. We all sat down and Larry and Neil glared daggers at Travis who was sitting between me and Todd. He seemed uncomfortable to say the least.

We all ordered and I turned to talk to Travis. "Hey Travis. Do you wanna partner up for that upcoming project in science? Since we're the only two of us in that class."

As sal spoke he felt a hand wrap around his waist, a mumbled sentence was all I could hear from Larry. I laughed slightly and smiled at Travis as he nodded. "Uh...sure sounds good."

I could see a light blush on his cheeks and laughed a little more. And juat as I thought Larry was as angry as I've ever seen him. I turned back to everybody else and we talked and ate.

Just for the purpose of making Larry jealous i talked to Travis most of the time, and of course Larry kept one arm wrapped around me almost the whole time

Once we all finished Todd drive Travis and Maple home and the rest of us went to the apartments. Larry and I headed to my apartment room.

He sat on my bed and stared at me questioningly. "What was that?" He growled. "Were you trying to make me upset?" I laughed nervously. "M-maybe...

"Sal..." He turned to face me. "Don't do things like that..." He placed his hands on the side of my face and kissed me softly. "Got it?"

I smiled slightly and nodded. "Got it." He kissed me again. I laid down and patted my bed. "Stay the night." He climbed in besides me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Soon Larry fell asleep but I didn't I just sat there with my head rested on his chest for a while.

 But at some point...I did fall asleep


	2. Little Red

**Todd's P.O.V**

 

I woke up, my whole body ached and I couldn't quite remember why. I turned and saw Neil asleep next to me and my eyes widened.

**~Flashback~**

Neil, Larry, Sal and I were sitting on the couch watching TV but soon Sal and Larry headed out. After that Neil turned off the TV and we headed to our room.

Right as we laid down Neil wrapped his arms around me. I felt something push on my thigh and turned to face him. "N-Neil..." I glanced down. "What was that?"

He laughed nervously before kissing me. "Sorry Todd sometimes you're just too much for me. In a good way of course." He kissed me again, this time with more passion.

I smiled into the kiss. "Neil..." I covered my mouth as he kissed my neck, nipping at it gently. "Neil...s-stop...we can't" he pulled away and looked at me confused.

"Why not, Little Red?" He smirked slightly. "They might come back...and I'm really not ready for that kind of embarrassment." I looked away, blushing at the nickname.

"No they won't. And if they do we'll stop." He kissed my cheek softly. "Fine..." I mumbled. He smiled before attending to my neck, moving down to my shoulder.

I bit my lip holding back any sounds.

**~End Of Flashback~**

I pushed the thoughts away and covered my face, falling backwards onto the bed. "Oh god...I can't believe I...we...I'm no longer a virgin."

I sighed and uncovered my eyes to see Neil smirking. "Sleep well?" I nodded. "H-how about you?" He nodded and pulled me into a kiss.

"Whats the matter Little Red?" He laughed softly. I blushed more and looked away. "Im assuming that wasn't a dream right?" I asked.

"Hm. If it was a dream than we're both dreaming the same thing." He sat up and began to get dressed. "Well i gotta get to work. See you later Red." ~~~~

He kissed me one last time before he headed out.


	3. Double Date

 

**Sal's P.O.V**

It honestly all started with Todd. He was my only freind at the time. Although he did have a boyfriend who I considered an acquaintance.

"Sal. Alright I have a suggestion...So have an open mind alright?" Todd walked up to me. I looked at him in confusion before nodding.

"Alright so me and Neil are going on a date and Neil said it's a surprise. He told me to invite you because he wants to find the perfect person for his freind and I kinda told him that you'd come...so can you come?" He spewed out barely even pausing.

I stared at him, a bit surprised before answering. "So...you want me to get with a random guy that you don't even know?" He nodded slightly.

"Yes? Wait well...I guess." He laughed nervously. I frowned and shook my head. "Todd...uh...oh my god...sure. I'll do it." I sighed.

He smiled and hugged me. "Thanks. Now lets get you dressed." He patted my back. "Wait...today?" I sighed and walked to my room.

I grabbed a skirt and a Sanitys Fall t-shirt before changing into them. I washed off my face and brushed my teeth.

I pulled my hair up into two iconic pigtails and walked over to Todd. "Alright. So we gonna go?" I reached for my prosthetic and clipped it on.

He stood and examined my clothes. "You look nice." He smiled. "Now lets go. Neil said he'd pick us up." We exited the apartments and waited for Neil.

Once we got there Neil approached a table where a guy sat. He looked about our age maybe a little older. He was pretty good looking though. Neil and Todd sat across fron each other so I sat in front of this boy.

He leaned over and whispered something in Neil's ear and Neil began to laugh. I looked at tood and he shrugged. Neil whispered something back and the brunettes face went red.

"What happened Neil?" Todd asked. Neil chuckled and shook his head. "Larry just said something funny." I saw Larry scratch the back of his neck and laugh nervously.

I smiled under the prosthetic, forgeting he couldn't see. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. What did he say?" I asked and Neil laughed.

"Well. He whispered 'I thought you said you were trying to get me a boyfriend, and he's all embarrassed because I told him you were a guy." Neil explained.

I laughed softly. "Its fine Neil thought I was a girl at first as well." Larry smiled and apologized again.

The rest of the night went smoothly. And about a week into knowing each other Larry and I got really close.

We weren't exactly officially dating but we did act like a couple. Todd and Neil asked if we're dating and didnt really beleive us when we said no.

"Hey Sal." Larry called my name from his spot in front of a canvas. "Yeah?" I looked up from my book. "We never officially started dating." He turned to look at me as I nodded.

"How come? I mean we've kissed several times we've said that we love each other." He asked cleaning all the paint off his hands.

I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged. "Are we in a friends with benefits situation?" I stood and walked towards him.

"What do you wanna be?" I looked at the painting and back at him. "Well. I...I wanna go out with you. But only if you want to." He smiled slightly.

I shrugged and hugged him. "That'd be fine." He hugged me back. I kissed him softly and turned him back towards the canvas. "Nice painting. You should finish it."

He smiled and stood. "Maybe later. Wanna go get some ice cream?" He held his hand out. "He'll yeah!" I laughed and grabbed his hand before we headed out.

 


	4. The New Kid

**Travis' P.O.V**

School had always been boring until some new kid started going there. He seemed okay but I could never get close enough to say hi. He was freinds with one of the highest ranked Alphas in our school.

By the scent he carried I assumed he was an Omega. If I could just get to know him maybe I would have a chance. Ha me? A little Beta against that? Unlikely

I caught myself staring at him when I had a chance. And finally I got to talk to him. We were partnered up for a science project. "Hey!" I could almost hear his smile.

"Im Sal. I dont think we've properly met." I shook my head and smiled. "N-no I don't think so...I'm Tr-Travis" I stuttered as Larry glared at me.

I could smell larry all over him, his scent of blueberries and lavender almost nonexistent at this point. He laughed softly. "What's the matter? Do I smell weird or something?"

I tilted my head before realizing I had my nose scrunched. "Oh! N-NO! Of course not!" I smiled nervously. He patted my back. "I was kidding." He chuckled.

I blushed madly and stared at the table. 'He's too cute god damn...' I thought to myself.

**~Time Skip~**

**Larry's P.O.V**

Recently Sal has been hanging out with this kid named Travis. I dont like it one bit but it's Sal's choice so I'm not gonna force myself on him.

Sal always smells like flowers and candy now and it makes me sick to know he's been hanging out with this beta.

**Travis' P.O.V**

Recently Sal and I have been getting closer. It's nice to actually have someone like him for once. A friend. Nobody ever hung out with me unless the wanted something from me.

Sal's different. He's not like Larry. Sometimes I womder why they hang out. The strongest and most short tempered boy in our school hanging out with this small, kind hearted boy. It doesn't add up.

Larry has recently been trying to keep Sal away from me. Like yesterday I asked Sal if he wanted to hang out and then Larry made him go to his place instead. I honestly don't know why he hates me so much.

Today I found out why he is keeping Sal away from me. Me and sal were hanging out and all of a sudden Sal lifted his prosthetic slightly and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek.

"I told Larry that I liked you...he got upset. I'm sorry that he's been pushing you away." Sal smiled and pulled his prosthetic back down.

"It's alright...and I like you too." I wrapped an arm around his shoulders leaned my head on his.

We waited about a week to actually become an official couple but it was worththe wait. Sal is yhe vest thing that's happened to


End file.
